Dante Vespucci
|image = |kanji =ダンテ ベスプッチ |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = Mid-Twenties (Assumed) |gender = Male |height = | weight = | eyes = Blue | hair = Blonde | blood type = AB | unusual features = |affiliation = Laughing Hand |occupation = Dark Mage |team = |partner = |base of operations = Laughing Hand Headquarters |relatives = Alive |martial status = Single |magic =Void Magic Familiar Spirit Magic Gravity Magic (Formerly) |alias = Vespucci of the Void Gravity Saint (Formerly) }} A Quote originally spoken by Albert Camus, a Nobel Prize winning Author, Journalist, and Philosopher.}} (ダンテ ベスプッチ, Besuputchi Dante), typically referred to as Vespucci of the Void (空しいのベスプッチ, Munashii no Besuputchi) and formerly known as Gravity Saint (重力聖人 Juuryoku Seijin), was an enigmatic and noble who was a candidate to be one of the after was dishonourably discharged following the . However, Dante disappeared under mysterious circumstances, never to be seen again until now, resurfacing as a and the Guild Master of the Dark Guild Laughing Hand. Dante served as the primary main antagonist of Fairy Tail: Journey and Retribution alongside his Dark Guild, Laughing Hand, whom he sent all throughout Earth Land to find and extract the whereabouts of the sealed Mirror of Desire from Delilah Gardner. Appearance In most of his appearances, was regularly characterized as a youthful man in his middle-twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a slim, somewhat toned body that belied an uncharacteristic amount of strength despite his appearance. Dante's hair was cut short, barely reaching past neck. He had three bangs placed on his forehead, leaving a short amount of space to show skin. Whenever Dante utilized Void Magic, the color of his eyes would change from blue to a deep red. The reason for the change remained unknown however. He was often seen with a white blazer over a white vest on top of a lavender-colored long sleeves, topped off with a dark blue tie and black shoes. During the day, Dante could be seen wearing black shades or sunglasses. Dante's guild mark was located on his chest, right beside his heart. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power: Keen Intellect: Immense Endurance: Despite his slim and seemingly frail appearance, Dante had demonstrated he possessed an immense amount of stamina for a man of his stature. Enhanced Durability: As a S-class Dark Mage and a former Wizard Saint Candidate, it would not be much of a surprise that Dante could sustain a large amount of abuse and injure without falling. Dante had proved himself to be quite a resilient Mage. In an encounter with Annastasia Florentine, Dante took on a full attack of Annastasia's legendary Familiar, an attack that would have been fatal to most, yet Dante only sustained a medium amount of injuries and was able to stand up seconds later. His ability to sustain damage was further exemplified when Dante appeared to take on the Legal Guild Orion's Belt all on his own, taking on their counterattacks without much harm to himself. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Agility: Void Magic Void Magic (空の魔法, Kū no Mahō): Void Magic was a that granted the user the mythical ability to manipulate the concept of nothingness, otherwise known as the Void. Those who were aware of Void Magic believed it to be a derivative of the , due to the fact that it could manipulate Life and Death. However, the nature of Void Magic was more akin to . It was because of this that Void Magic was consequently erased from public knowledge during the infamous Inquisition. According to Dante, the only downside to Void Magic was that it required direct contact to be effective, otherwise the intended effects would nullified. In normal circumstances, Dante was immune to the effects of his own Void Magic but it could be circumvented with outside influences. By exchanging his vast knowledge of Gravity Magic and promising to sacrifice a Legal Guild of substantial fame and renown, in this case Orion's Belt, to the Mirror of Desire and completing the appointed task, Dante gained the ability to use Void Magic. *'Void Healing' (空医, Kūi): A simple yet an extremely potent and effectively spell, it essentially allowed the caster to appear nigh invincible to those with an untrained eye. Whenever Dante sustained any form of injury, he enveloped himself in a blood-red aura of Void Energy. This aura of Void Energy was then used to heal Dante to an uninjured state, deleting garnered wounds and healing it back to perfection with negative energy. Upon using Void Healing, Dante was known to laugh hysterically, implying that each subsequent use caused the wielder to inch closer to insanity. As a result, Dante had been noted to sparingly use Void Healing unless the worst circumstances called for its use. *'Void Expansion' (空拡, Kūkaku): A sparingly utilized spell, Void Expansion was incredibly destructive if not controlled properly since the possible collateral damage was immense. Fortunately, Dante can consciously choose what will be affected by Void Expansion, avoiding any unnecessary side effects that were likely to happen. By focusing a large amount of Void Energy outside the center of his body, Dante can immediately deploy it within his immediate area. Anything caught within the radius of Void Expansion was rendered nonexistent since it had been rendered into nothing such as magic. The deployment of Void Expansion was almost instantaneous but could easily be avoided if the preparation was seen beforehand. Dante preferred to use Void Expansion to dispel Area of Effect Magics. *'Void Orb' (空球, Kūkyū): :*'Void Ray' (空光線, Kūkōsen): Void Ray was a variation of Void Orb. Instead of an orb of condensed Void Energy, Void Ray takes on the form of a powerful stream of purple energy. It was a spell intended for long range combat. Void Ray was notably faster than Void Orb, being able to reach its intended target(s) much faster with its speed. Despite appearing as a beam, Void Ray will initially appear as an orb, possibly as a reference to its origins. It was not known whether or not Dante can utilize Void Ray with both hands. *'Void Art: Bond Obliteration' (空義・証殺, Kūgi: Shōsatsu): *'Void Art: No Gravity' (空義・無重力, Kūgi: Mujūryoku): *'Void Art: Alter, Reverse, Negate' (空義・改裏否定, Kūgi: Kaiurahitei): *'Void Art: I am Nothing' (空義・私は無, Kūgi: Watashi wa Mu): *'Void Final Art: World of Nothingness' (空最義・無界, Kūsaigi: Mukai): Purported to be one of the most dangerous spells in existence, it had the potential to bring ultimate calamity to all of Earth Land. The spell in question was World of Nothingness, a forbidden spell thought lost to the ages but happened to be uncovered by Dante during his dealing with the Mirror of Desire. World of Nothingness was exactly what it implied. While devastating to say the least, casting World of Nothingness was realistically impossible as it required an extremely vast amount of Eternano to effectively activate, a feat no ordinary Human can achieve, even with the use of Second Origin. As a result, Dante desired to find the Mirror of Desire once again and ask for Infinite Eternano. By doing so, Dante would be allowed to cause Earth Land's destruction and ultimately erase it from the very fabric of reality. Familiar Spirit Magic Caster Familiar Spirit: Níðhöggr (キャスター・使い魔の精霊・ニーズヘッグ, Kyasutā Tsukaima no Seirei: Nīzuheggu): Similar to , Familiar Spirit Magic was a in which the User created a long-lasting contract with a Spirit from the Familiar Spirit World. Unlike Celestial Spirits, Familiar Spirits were incredibly dangerous and were not to be taken likely; if their chosen Master proved to be weak, the Spirit could leave or worse, devour the Mage and absorb their power. The Stigma left by the contract with Níðhöggr was found on Dante's left eye. After gained knowledge of Void Magic, he learned of a Dangerous Spirit that had the powers of the Void like him. Fortunately, Dante managed to subdue Níðhöggr and ultimately forge a contract with the Serpent. It was later revealed that Níðhöggr was intrigued by Dante's ideals and allowed himself to be subdued. *'Appearance': *'Personality': Serpent of the Void: Níðhöggr (空蛇・ニーズヘッグ, Kūja: Nīzuheggu): Níðhöggr had the unique ability to split itself into two separate Serpents, Manasvin, and Utpalaka. *'Static Void' (静空, Seikū): A passive ability of Níðhöggr's, Static Void was characterized by the dark purple aura outlining the entirety of the Void Serpent's body. The dark purple aura was entirely composed of Void Energy created from various sources including Dante's Eternano, Níðhöggr's Eternano, and ambient Eternano found in the environment. Static Void provided Níðhöggr protection from all forms of magic, due to the Void's ability to delete anything it had come into contact with. *'Void Breath' (空息, Kūiki): :*'Void Barrage' (空連, Kūren): *'Void Ends' (空最, Kūsai): Void Ends was created with the Static Void aura around Níðhöggr's body. Níðhöggr used Void Energy to materialize a number of Void Projectiles within its immediate vicinity. Alternatively, Níðhöggr was able to use Void Ends as makeshift projectiles, foregoing its latent Void effect in favor of inflicting maximum damage to a target. Additionally, Dante can telepathically control the Void Ends produced by Níðhöggr. However, Dante regularly left control of the Void Ends to Níðhöggr's discretion. *'Void Serpent Consumption' (空蛇消, Kūjashō): :*'Gigliola' (素敵小百合 (ジグリオラ), Jiguriora lit. Lovely Lily): *'Shakara Barrier' (サカラ・バリア, Sakra Baria): *'Shakara Torrent' (サカラ・トレント, Sakra Torento): Despite being a Serpent of the Void, Níðhöggr also possessed the ability to utilize Water Magic. However, Shakara Torrent was Níðhöggr's only known Water Magic spell. Operating with a similar fashion to Void Breath, Níðhöggr released a an exceedingly powerful stream of water from its mouth. It possessed an incredible amount of kinetic force. Shakara Torrent was strong enough to destroy stone structures as well as drown individuals unfortunate enough to be caught within its vicinity. *'Serpent Void Drill Destroying Flash Fang' (蛇空穿滅閃牙, Jakūsen Messenga): Other Magic Levitation Magic (浮揚マジック Fuyō Majikku): Akin to , Levitation Magic allowed the Caster to levitate anything they so desire, whether that be an object or a person. This effect also extended to the Caster themselves, as they were also able to direct the effect internally, giving the ability to stay afloat in the air. While Dante's Void Magic was an appropriate way to lift himself off the ground, he preferred to use Levitation Magic instead. Given enough Eternano dedication to Levitation Magic, Dante was able to practically levitate anything he turned his eyes on. With just the correct amount of exertion, Dante was more than able to lift Mountains and Forests with little to no effort at all. However, the truth of this statement up to debate. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Although Dante was purported to be an Advanced User of Transformation Magic, he primarily made use of Intermediate Level to change his clothes and voice to fit the situation. He only used Transformation Magic to allow himself easy camouflage whenever he made trips into the outlying towns, cities, and countries of Earth Land. Due to Dante being a Wanted Man in Fiore, he used Transformation to regularly appear as a traveling Merchant. Notes Trivia * was purported to had made a Contract with the Mirror of Desire. *At some point in their lives, all the Members of Laughing Hand had either met or made the acquaintance of . :*Panama - Former Lover :*Isis Vasco - Had been taught Dante's variant of Gravity Magic before losing it to the Mirror. :*Leisler Baltimore - Had been taught . Also provided Leisler the Magical Sword, Clarent. :*Eva Burnside - Provided the Fire Magic Grimoire: Innocentius Behind the Scenes *Following the naming conventions of all the Members of Laughing Hand, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from two individuals: Dante Alighieri and Amerigo Vespucci. :*Dante Alighieri, sometimes referred as il Sommo Poeta ("the Supreme Poet") and "Father of the Italian Language" respectively, was a major Italian Poet in the Middle Ages who was most well known for one of the greatest literary works in existence, Divine Comedy. :*Amerigo Vespucci was an Italian Explorer, Financier, Navigator, and Cartographer who proved that Brazil and the West Indies were not connected to Asia, as previously believed from Christopher Columbus's Voyages. Now known as the New World, the discovered Continent was called "America", which derived from a feminized version of Vespucci's first name. * 's Character Image is based on Dimitrie Vatler, a Pure-blooded Vampire descended from the First Primogenitor, a term loosely used to describe the Father(s) of Vampires (i.e. Patriarchs & Matriarchs) in the Light Novel series, Strike the Blood. :*The Images used for Dante's Familiar Spirit, Níðhöggr, were based on Dimitrie's own Familiars: Manasvin and Utpalaka, and their fused form, Shakara respectively. Due to the limitations of Familiar Spirits, the two listed Familiars are one and the same, just split. *In the Italian Language, Gigliola means Lily and is derived from the Latin Word, Giglio or Lilius, meaning Beautiful as a Lily. *In Norse Mythology, Níðhöggr was a Dragon who constantly tried to gnaw the roots of the World Tree Yggdrasil. In historical Germanic society, níð was a term for a social stigma implying the loss of honour and the status of a villain. *This character is not to be used in RPs, and remains story-only. However, this could be circumvented if specifically requested. The magic, Void Magic, is also not to be used in RPs, and is to remain story-only. Gallery File:Dante-Dim1.jpg References Literature References Documented References